


Rumor

by starvingartist_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sex Talk, referenced threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvingartist_17/pseuds/starvingartist_17
Summary: People believe that Fred and George Weasley took the reader to Paris. Who are they to argue?
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Rumor

She walked into the Great Hall completely unaware of the people who suddenly stopped their conversations to turn and stare at her. (Y/N)’s head was so far into her book that the room could have been on fire and she would not have noticed. The other students however were very aware of her. They whispered behind their hands and followed her movements with their eyes as she sat down at the breakfast table. When her book finally closed the hall went quiet once more and the students went back to their previous conversations with only a few brave stragglers still staring her down.  
(Y/N) could sense the tension in the room. Before she could slide down the bench and ask someone what was going on a nosey Ravenclaw made her way over and sat down across from her.  
“Is it true?” The Ravenclaw asked in a nasally voice.  
“Is what true?”  
“C’mon don’t make me say it.”  
“I’m sorry but I really don’t have a clue what you’re talking about.” The mousy Ravenclaw girl sighed and looked around to make sure no one was listening.  
“Let’s just say the whole school is buzzing about your trip to Paris with the Weasley twins.” The girl winked like that would make her statement more comprehensible. (Y/N) looked at her with confusion.  
“I’ve never been to France.” Surely the rumor mill wasn’t so dry that it was now churning out imaginary vacations. With an eye roll the Ravenclaw strode away leaving nothing but confusion in her wake.  
~  
In the Gryffindor common room that night (Y/N) waited until everyone else left to ask her question. Fred was sprawled across the couch with his feet in her lap and George sat with his back against her knees.  
“Can I ask a question?”  
“What’s up?” Fred asked looking up from his potions essay.  
“Well someone told me today that there is a rumor going around that the three of us went to Paris.”  
George’s mouthful of butterbeer painted the opposite wall.  
“WHAT?” (Y/N)’s eyes widened.  
“Is that a bad thing” she asked suddenly worried. Fred cackled.  
“Do you know what Eiffel tower means? Not the actual structure, I mean the sexual innuendo.”  
“No?”  
15 minutes and too much information later (Y/N)’s cheeks were glowing red but she too had to laugh.  
“Well inaccurate as it may be, I can’t blame them for assuming. We are always together.” She giggled.  
“That’s because George here LOVES to third wheel.” Fred let his foot tap the back of George’s head.  
“Only on anniversaries.” George chuckled.  
~  
(Y/N) couldn’t get the rumor out of her head that night. Fred and she had only recently started dating and decided to stay quiet about it to enjoy it before the information scavengers had their scraps. George knew, obviously, and he had been hanging out with them most of the time. It never felt like an intrusion despite Fred’s earlier joke. She pondered the rumor and how it looked to an outsider view. Three people who all loved each other. It made sense that their minds would go there. But the love was so different. (Y/N) loved George like a brother. And he was Fred’s brother. Intimacy looked different when they factored that in.  
~  
The next morning Fred and George escorted (Y/N) to breakfast. Unlike yesterday people openly stared and began to whisper. Before they had fully sat down a Slytherin boy had ambled over.  
“Up top.” He offered his hand to both Fred and George.  
“What for?” George asked innocently. The Slytherin boy looked to (Y/N)  
“Both at the same time,” he winked, “hot.” Fred tensed like he was going to jump across the table but before he could (Y/N) spoke.  
“At the same time? No, they took turns of course. We’re not animals.” (Y/N) winked back and the boy looked at her stunned. The twins turned to her in amazement and both laughed.  
~  
“Hypothetically would I be in the front or the back?” George asked later that night.  
“I think the front.” Fred replied. “Makes more sense anatomically.” Fred held up his pinky and giggled.  
“I think you are forgetting an important part of this equation.” (Y/N) said.  
“You’re right. We forgot condoms.” George laughed. (Y/N) just rolled her eyes. This was the intimacy she was looking for. Not physical but emotional. There were no secrets and no off-limits conversations. Her boys were always going to be there for her. Fred turned his head and kissed her on the temple before whispering in her ear.  
“We also forgot that I don’t like to share.” (Y/N) shivered.  
When they disappeared up the stairs George didn’t follow. He didn’t begrudge them their privacy or their physicality. He was their brother and he loved them both. And he couldn’t wait to spread the rumor that he got kicked out half-way through.


End file.
